Wake Up With Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally gets a special wake up call from a four armed friend.


**A story requested from Sparkling Lover! Enjoy, my Amiga!**

* * *

Ally arrived at the Grant Mansion, she came through the door with a smile big and bright as the sun. "Hey, guys! Guess who got an awesome report card?!" she hollered loud enough to hear.

Frankenstrike and Blitzwolfer came in, both smiling proud of their human friend. "Way to go, kid!" Blitzwolfer said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Frankenstrike exclaimed as he lifted up Ally high in the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ally laughed.

"What's going on here? A party?" Snare-oh asked as he arrived.

"You could say that."

Everyone jumped and looked around to see where that voice came from. Ally giggled and looked up. "What's up, Whampire?"

Whampire grinned down at Ally, he was hanging upside down on the ceiling. "Nothing but me of course." he said, making Ally giggle. "And you got some good grades, she says." Whampire added.

"How about a monster movie marathon to celebrate?!" Blitzwolfer howled.

"YEEAAAAH!" the friends roared together.

And so, after the movie marathon with the Galactic Monsters, Ally unfortunately stayed up too late and was out like a light. Frankenstrike carried her to her room and tucked her in.

* * *

The next day,

"Ally? Ally?"

Rachel called out for her cousin, she was usually up early. "Hey, Four Arms. Can you help me find Ally?"

"Sure thing." The big red alien went off to find her, the first thing he did was to check her room.

Ally began to awake when she heard loud footsteps coming to her room, she smiled to herself and pretends to be asleep. Four Arms came in as soon as she did.

The Tetramand smiled seeing the warm sight of his closest friend sleeping like a baby. He sat on the side of the bed and gently shakes her. "Hey, Ally. Wake up."

But Ally giggles and hides herself under the covers playfully saying that she want's to stay in bed.

Four Arms decided to coax her. "Come on, kid. Ally's making waffles and bacon. You better get up if you want to miss breakfast."

"Sorry, not hungry." Ally replied.

Four Arms knows that the girl is playing, and suddenly catches a glimpse of Ally's feet peeking out from the covers. This gives him an idea. Ally suddenly yelps as her feet are quickly grasped by the Tetramand and began to tickle torment her toes. "This little went to market, and this little piggy stayed home."

"Heeheeheehahahaha! Four Arms! Don't do that!" Ally giggled, wiggling her toes around to get away.

The tickling alien just smiled as he kept tickling. "And this little piggy had a roast beef, and this little piggy had none, and this little piggy went," Four Arms began to tickle Ally's sole fast and vigorously. "Wee wee wee wee all the way home!" he cried as he tickled her foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! Don't tickle my foot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed and laughed, squirming around.

Four Arms then removes the covers and turns Ally on her back, using his first set on hands to hold her arms up over her head. "Now it's time for the real fun!" He mused. His big red fingers went to work all over's Ally's belly. She squealed loudly and burst with all-out laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! NOT THERE!" Ally tries to apologize, but the laughs got in the way.

Ally tries to say she is sorry, but then screams with hard and high laughter as Four Arms starts tickling her most ticklish spot, her armpits. Her screams of laughter bounced off the walls. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Look how ticklish your armpits are, Ally." Four Arms teased. "The Tickle Monster is having so much fun with you. Cootchie cootchie coo!"

After the five minutes of fun torturous tickling, Ally screams out, "I"M SORRY! I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! I'M SORRY!"

With that, Four Arms ended his tickle torture and scooped the little girl in his arms and hugs her tight. "You okay, squirt?"

"Yeah.." Ally sighed, she giggled. "I'll think twice before lying about being sleep to the tickle monster."

Four Arms just chuckles and pins her to his chest, giving her a quick noogie before he carries her to breakfast. "Let's go, we better eat before Blitzwolfer wolfs down everything."


End file.
